The Hulk
The Hulk is a superhero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 69th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Hulk VS Doomsday, where he fought against Doomsday from DC Comics. He was voiced by Parker Bohon. History Doctor Bruce Banner was a reclusive scientist until the U.S. Military recruited him based on his studies on gamma radiation. When testing the Gamma Bomb, Banner noticed teenager Rick Jones driving into the testing grounds on a dare. Banner went and got Jones out, but the bomb went off and Banner absorbed the gamma radiation. He came out fine from the explosion, but his DNA was altered from the gamma radiation. Now, whenever Bruce is under a lot of stress (mostly anger) he transforms into the Incredible Hulk, a large, green monstrous being that's not afraid to smash anything in his way. Death Battle Info Background * Real name: Robert Bruce Banner * Height: 8' 8'' | 288 cm (Hulk) * Height: 5'10'' | 177.8 cm (Bruce Banner) * Weight: 2,400 lbs | 1,086.6 kg (Hulk) * Weight: 128 lbs | 58 kg (Bruce Banner) * Born: Dayton, Ohio * Graduated from Oxford University * Likes dogs Powers & Abilities * Incredible strength * Enhanced durability * Rapid healing factor * Super speed * Power increases via anger Feats * Destroyed asteroid twice earth's size * Regenerated half his body in 18 minutes * Pulled two continental plates together * Created earthquakes with his footsteps * Destroyed a planet * Escaped Earth's orbit in one jump * Withstood Fin Fang Foom's fire breath Death Battle Quotes * HULK SMASH UGLY FAKE HULK! * HULK CRUSH YOU LIKE BUG! * STUPID GRAY MAN! * CARS CAN'T HURT HULK! * HULK SMASH! * HULK HATE YOU! * HULK HATES SPIKY BEARD! * You break buildings good. But Hulk...BREAK WORLDS! * SMASH! One Minute Melee Hulk made a brief appearance in the Goku vs Sonic? One Minute Melee, where he and the other Avengers fight Goku from Dragon Ball Z. After accidentally knocking Thor into the ground, Goku blasted Hulk into space. He eventually starred in another episode of One Minute Melee, where it's revealed that Goku launched him into Planet Namek of Dragon Ball Z. This leads to an altercation with Broly of the same series, ending in his defeat via planetary destruction. Gallery Marvel Comics - World Breaker Hulk.png|World Breaker Hulk Bruce Banner.jpg|Bruce Banner Marvel Comics - Bruce Banner as seen in the movies.png|Bruce Banner as he appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (The Incredible Hulk) portrayed by Edward Norton Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner (Avengers - Present).jpg|Bruce Banner as he appears in the Marvel Cinematic Univerese (The Avengers - present) portrayed by Mark Ruffalo Marvel Comics - The Hulk as seen in the movies.png|The Hulk as he appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe TAEMH Hulk.png|The Hulk as he appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes rs_634x695-141209143707-634.hulk-lou-ferrigno.jpg|The Increible Hulk (1978-1982) as portrayed by Lou Ferrigno Hulk_1_cover.jpg|The Hulk's First Appearance Hulk sprite (OMM).gif|Sprite used on One Minute Melee The Incredible Hulk, the Green Goliath.png Hulk 1.jpg Trivia * Hulk is the second Marvel character to be voiced by a ScrewAttack employee, the first being Captain America voiced by Craig Skistimas in Flash VS Quicksilver. * Hulk is the 12th Marvel character to make it to Death Battle. * His model is a modified Marvel vs Capcom 3 model. * Hulk was originally planned to fight Broly from Dragon Ball Z, but Doomsday became a more popular request. * Hulk is the physically strongest human combatant thus far (not counting ones that look human but are actually not, such as Superman or Goku), he is even stronger than his opponent, Doomsday (despite the loss). * Hulk is the 5th marvel character to lose in a death battle and the 3rd to be killed by a DC character References * The Hulk on Wikipedia * Bruce Banner (Earth-616) on the Marvel Database Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Disney Characters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Human Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Monster Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with Healing Factors